bloodlinewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Abandoned Stories
If you are the original creator of a story and you no longer want to work on it, put it up for adoption here. Adopting a story means agreeing to continue it for the original creator. And if you don't want your story adopted, you can have it deleted. ---- You can re-abandon a story after adopting it. It's yours now, just the same as if you created it. You now have all the rights to it. Like how in real life, if a couple adopts a child they are treated as that child's parents, just like if it was their biological child. ---- Likewise, once someone has adopted your story, you no longer have any rights to it. Unless the new owner is okay with it, you may not have it back. A Special Note About Commenting *If you don't like a story, please don't flame it. Give the author constructive criticism. Definition: "A form of feedback where the reader offers suggestions on ways to improve the story - polite and helpful are the keywords here." *If you do like a story, comment on it! It motivates the author to keep writing. So many good stories have been deleted because the author thought nobody liked it when, in reality, there were people that liked it but didn't comment! FAQ *'Question:' If I adopt someone's story that's part of a series, and I don't adopt the rest of the series, do I have the rights to the other stories in the series? *'Answer:' No, you just have rights to the story you adopted. You can ask for the other stories, though, but the original creator doesn't have to give them to you. *'Question:' What about the characters? Do I have rights to the characters? *'Answer:' If you've adopted all the stories with those characters, they're yours. But if you've adopted some of the stories with them, you and the original creator have "joint custody" of the characters. Unless, of course, the original creator chooses to give their characters completely up to you. But be warned - once you've given up a character to someone and don't have joint custody anymore, you have no control over what happens to that character. They can die, get married, get pregnant, join Kronos, etc. anytime the new owner wants. *'Question:' What if I don't want the new owner of the story to have custody of the characters? *'Answer:' Sure, you can have full custody of the characters if the new owner is okay with it. If they're not, you're stuck with joint custody. *'Question:' Do I have to ask the original creator before I do something major, like killing off a character, marrying them off, impregnating them, or having them join Kronos? *'Answer:' Yes, unless the new owner has full custody. *'Question:' I miss my story, can I please have it back? *'Answer:' You agreed to give it up when you abandoned it. You may not have it back unless the new owner wants you to have it back. This may seem unfair, but think about it. Imagine that you have adopted a baby whose birth mother gave it up for adoption and specifically said that she didn't want contact. You've raised this baby basically from birth. You're attached to it, you love it as your own child. Then out of the blue, the birth mother shows up and demands that you give your baby back to her. How would you feel? The only exceptions to this rule are if the new owner leaves the site, gets banned, or you fear that they are going to do things like vandalizing the story or putting prohibited content in it. In those cases, you may seize it from them. *'Question:' Can the new owner and I have joint custody of the story? *'Answer:' No, the new owner decides what happens in the story. It's theirs now. You can do a team story, though. (Content edited from Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki) Stories: